


Handies

by airam06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airam06/pseuds/airam06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have a little too much fun under the table at a restaurant. Shameless porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansbrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/gifts).



> Written to fill the prompt from deansbrave.tumblr.com: "I just want handies under a table between Dean and Cas. And I want Sam to be grossed out by their behavior all day."

“Aw, dude, stop it,” Sam said, smacking Dean’s hand away from Cas for the tenth time that day. “I want to walk around the grocery store like a normal human. Keep your hands off your boyfriend.”

“Why, Sammy?” Dean asked, grinning. “Does this bother you?”

With that, he grabbed a handful of Cas’ ass, causing the other man to jump and let out a small cry.

Sam gave Dean a pained look while an elderly woman looked on, scandalized. Dean winked at her, and she scurried off. Dean followed Sam up the aisles, holding Cas’ hand, and anytime Sam stopped to grab something from a shelf, Dean would do his best to make him uncomfortable.

Sam stopped for cucumbers. Dean slid his hand up Cas’ thigh and squeezed.

Sam checked the price on a tub of cottage cheese. Dean sucked on Cas’ neck until he groaned.

Sam grabbed some guacamole and slammed it into his cart. Dean licked the shell of Cas’ ear until he whimpered.

“Dammit, Dean!” Sam yelled, when they had finally made it to the parking lot, only to have Dean pretend to hump Cas while they were putting groceries away. 

“Sorry, damn,” Dean said, throwing his hands up in a conceding gesture. “It won’t happen again, for at least ten minutes.”

“Whatever. I’m going to drop this off at the bunker, and then you’re treating me and Cas to dinner.”

Dean drove the five minutes back to the bunker, casting glances occasionally into the backseat to wink at Cas, who would smile peacefully back. By the time Dean put the Impala in park, Sam was itching to get out and away from the two of them. He grabbed the handful of bags and disappeared inside.

“We’ll wait on you!” Dean shouted after him, and he turned to face Cas in the backseat, surprised to see him already leaned into his space.

“Dean,” Cas said, his gravelly voice even lower than normal. “Those touches in the store. They were quite…intense.”

Dean swallowed and recognized the look in Cas' eyes.

“Were they?” he asked, and Cas nodded.

“Yes. Being in public and being touched by you is something I would like to experience again.”

Dean licked his lips and leaned in even closer to Cas, the uncomfortable angle causing a pins-and-needles sensation in his right arm. 

“I think I can manage that,” he said, so close to Cas he could feel the heat of his skin.

Dean leaned in the extra inch and kissed Cas, who responded eagerly, parting his lips and carefully sucking Dean’s tongue before smoothing one hand up Dean’s muscled arm.

“Don’t make me get the hose,” Sam said warily, climbing into the front seat.

Dean reluctantly pulled back.

“If you got water in my car, I’d murder you in your sleep,” he replied. “So where am I taking you, your majesty?”

“The steak place down the road.”

“You’re an expensive date,” Dean commented, pressing down on the gas pedal.

“Yeah, well one of us had to have class,” Sam remarked, throwing Dean a teasing smile.

“I have class!”

“Dean, you had sex in a Burger King bathroom…twice.”

“Three times, technically,” Cas piped up from the back seat.

“Dude!” Dean exclaimed, and Sam laughed.

The restaurant was packed when they arrived, but Sam insisted on eating there. A frazzled waitress led them to a booth in the corner, placed plastic covered menus in front of them, and hurried off with their drink orders.

Cas sat beside Dean, brow furrowed in concentration as he read the menu, and Sam glanced over top of his own menu to survey his brother and the former angel.

“Need glasses, Cas?” Sam asked teasingly, and Cas shot him a withering stare. “I’m just saying, you’re getting old. It happens.”

Cas scowled at the menu, and Sam grinned. After the hell he and Dean had given him at Callum's Grocery, he was taking his jibes where he could.

“You’d look sexy in glasses,” Dean said honestly, and Cas nudged his leg with his own. 

“As would you,” he answered, and Sam just rolled his eyes, lifting his menu higher and searching for the vegetarian options.

Dean nudged Cas back, and suddenly remembered Cas’ confession from earlier. Lightly, he danced his fingers up Cas’ thigh, skittering to a halt over his zipper. He heard Cas’ breath hitch as he slowly slid it down, the sound inaudible in the packed restaurant.

“Dean,” he whispered, eyes wide, but Dean just winked and popped open the button as well.

“I think I want the Saloon Salad,” Sam commented, and Dean cast his eyes back to his brother.

“You’re going to turn into lettuce one day,” he said, shaking his head. “And I’m going to say I told y-ah!”

Cas had suddenly gripped Dean through his jeans and was running his hand along his length, clearly paying Dean back for his zipper behavior.

“You okay?” Sam asked, and Dean put on his best poker face.

“Yeah, just- thought I had to sneeze. Guess I…guess I didn’t,” he finished lamely, and Sam just shook his head and went back to perusing the menu.

Dean shot Cas a predatory glare and slipped his hands into the other man’s boxers, causing Cas to involuntarily twitch his hips upwards. He recovered quickly and popped Dean’s jeans open as well, immediately moving his hand in to grip Dean’s erection.

Oh, it was _on_.

Dean and Cas began a silent war for dominance. Dean wanted to make Cas come. If he could only do it first, he would win. He wasn’t sure _what_ he would win, or even why this was a competition in his mind, but he knew he couldn’t come first.

Cas, for his part, was doing everything in his power to make Dean explode. He slicked his thumb over the head, drawing it through the slippery precome, and squeezed around Dean’s cock with long and fast strokes. Dean met his gaze, and Cas’ eyes were bright and determined.

Shit, that was a mistake, Dean thought. He turned his gaze away quickly, biting his lip to distract him from the thought of those beautiful, lust-blown eyes. He moved his hand faster, drawing out a small, pleased moan from deep in Cas’ throat.

“You say something, Cas?” Sam asked, and Cas shook his head at the younger brother.

“N-no. I was clearing my throat,” Cas said.

Sam looked like he wanted to question it, but the waitress appeared at their table, ready to take their orders. If Dean thought Cas would let up, he was sadly mistaken. He was relieved the corner of the steakhouse was dark, and Cas had at least had the foresight to throw his jacket across both their laps.

Cas gave a sudden squeeze around the base of Dean’s cock, then slowly pulled up.

“Are you ready to order?”

“YES,” Dean said, far too loudly, and beside him he saw Cas grin slightly, and coughed in embarrassment. “Yes, we are. I’ll have a cheeseburger and fries.”

Sam ordered, and then it was Cas’ turn. Dean teased the slit of his dick with his finger right as he ordered.

“I’ll have the sssssame,” he hissed, and the waitress looked at him with confusion. “The cheeseburger. I’d like that, please.”

“I bet you’d like a lot of things right now,” Dean murmured in Cas’ ear as the waitress walked off to place their order.

Dean gripped his own thigh hard as Cas let out a desperate noise. Sam, absorbed in his phone, didn’t notice, but if Cas kept making those sounds, Dean was going to blow.

“Come on, baby. Just a little more,” Dean whispered, and Cas bucked up wildly into his hand. 

“Dean,” he said, barely audible in Dean’s ear. “I-I’m going to…”

At that moment, Cas thrust his hips, and twisted his hand at just the right angle to make Dean see stars. He pursed his lips and curled his toes as his orgasm washed over him, shooting up onto the underside of the wooden table.

“Fuck,” he growled out, unable to contain it any longer.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Dude, you okay? Your face is red,” Sam observed.

“Yeah, it’s hot as hell in here,” Dean replied with a shaky laugh. 

He glanced over at Cas, his face relaxed and peaceful, and knew the man had just had one explosive orgasm as well. He didn’t know who came first, but it didn’t matter. He loved seeing that look on Cas’ face and knowing he put it there. Quietly, he tucked himself back into his jeans, and Cas did the same, slyly wiping both of their jeans with his trench coat.

“What did you think about that?” Dean asked Cas, who flushed pink.

“I think,” Sam said, only a trace of disgust in his voice, “that when you two get thrown in jail for indecent exposure, I’m leaving you there.”

“Sammy, Sammy,” Dean said, shaking his head while Cas grimaced. “Do you really think prison sex is going to be a good punishment for us?”

Sam’s eyes widened in mock horror, which caused Dean to laugh out loud. And when the waitress returned with their orders and asked what was so funny, Cas’ reply of “anal intercourse, apparently,” only served to make him laugh harder.


End file.
